


Well Y'Know, I Might Just Love You Right Back

by zipperpeople



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Cute little late night chats, Fluff, I Love You, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Love Confessions, M/M, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipperpeople/pseuds/zipperpeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has convinced Jason to stay at the manor with him for a weekend while Bruce is away at a conference, which still makes Jason really uncomfortable. Leading to cute cuddles, late night chats, and first 'I love you's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Y'Know, I Might Just Love You Right Back

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write fluffy late night chats with my two favourite boys. This is supposed to happen while Jason is still really uncomfortable with so much as the thought of Bruce, also his PTSD is a really big issue. 
> 
> Enjoy my late night fluffy fic!

I rolled over, finally abandoning the thought that I could actually get to sleep in this place. Sitting up in bed I slowly looked around the dark room, the only light coming in from the windows I had left open so the cool night breeze filled my room. I got up out of the bed, grabbing a discarded T-shirt and sweatpants and pulled them on before making my way out of my room as quietly as possible. I started down the stairs, doing my best to avoid the floorboards I knew creaked from years of living here. I noticed a dim light spilling from under the door that was at the end of the hall, slowly making my way back up the few stairs I had walked down and over to the room before peaking from the door to see if he was still awake.

I pushed the door open just enough for me to slip through before walking up behind him as he bobbed slowly to whatever he was listening to in his huge headphones. I smiled to myself, watching him sway softly to his music as he typed away with a small smile on his lips. He was wearing sweat pants with Batman logos swoan onto the knees (most likely by Alfred) and a Gotham State shirt that Bruce had gotten him when he got accepted (not that there was any doubt). I had to stifle a snicker when I noticed his longer bangs were pulled away from his face and held in what can only be described as the cutest man bun ever to exist

I gently rested a hand on his shoulder, startling him and watching as he quickly spun in his chair, the cord of his headphones getting wrapped around his arm in the process. He looked up at me with wide eyes and a slightly confused look before pulling the headphones off and rubbing his eyes. “Why are you still awake?” I asked quietly.

“Pfft Jay, it’s like 3:30. Why wouldn’t I be awake?” He asked with a smug smile.

“Because _normal_ people sleep at this hour Timmy.” He slouched in his chair and sighed.

“And whoever said anyone in this house is normal?” I laughed as much as I could with the amount of fatigue that I felt in my muscles before sitting on the edge of his bed.

“I’ll never understand how you can look so at home here. This place puts me on edge” I said, rubbing my eyes tiredly. Watching him close his laptop and rest the headphones on top of it before directing his attention to me.

“Once in awhile it’s not too bad. Not saying I don’t enjoy my own place, but sometimes I like knowing there’s other people around.” He said, his eyes wandering as if he was planning his words carefully.

“I think it’s just _him_. He puts me on edge.” I said running my hands through my hair trying my best to stop them from shaking, watching him stand up and make his way over to the bed where he sat behind me.

“I know hun, but he’s not even here. It’s just me, you, the Batbrat and Alfred. Just relax.” He scoots back on the bed and begins to gently rub my shoulders. “I appreciate you staying here with me, I know how much you hate it.” He leans his head against my shoulder blades and runs his hands down along my sides, kneading the muscles gently.

“Wasn’t like I was doing anything better.” I forced myself to yawn to avoid making a pleasurable moan as he worked out the knots in my lower back.

“Well if you weren’t here I’m not sure I would be able to handle the little prick, B would have gotten back to him tied up to a chair in the Batcave.” I closed my eyes and smiled.

“Kinky.” He moved his hands a bit more forward so he was grabbing onto my hips while rubbing gentle circles where he knew I was bruised.

“Ew” He giggled pulling me back gently so I was leaning against him with my head on his shoulder.

“You didn’t think being tied up was ‘ew’ last week.” I could feel his cheeks heat up and his arms wrapped loosely around my waist. We sat in silence just enjoy the company of the other, the birds were beginning to sing outside the manor.

“We should sleep.” He whispered, raising a hand up to push aside some of my white hair away from my eyes making me hum softly, but neither of us moved even after a few more minutes after he had spoke.

“We can sleep, but I’m staying in here.” I could feel him nod against my temple before he gently tapped my stomach signalling me to get up. I stood up slowly, groaning as my tired muscles protested this much movement with my lack of sleep. He stood up as well, pulling back the covers on his bed before I watched him wiggle out of his sweats leaving him in his Gotham State T-shirt and a pair of bright yellow boxer briefs while pulling the elastic from his hair so his bangs fell over his eyes. I followed suit, pulling off my shirt and stepping out of my sweat pants before slipping under the blankets next to him. I reached over and turned off the light sitting on his bedside table, leaving us in the dark. Tim shifted closer until he had his arms wrapped around my waist and his head on my chest, I countered by tucking my arm under him so I could hold his waist and my other hand came around and pushed stray strands of hair behind his ear.

“When are we gonna tell everyone?” I sighed softly, knowing that this question meant more to him then I could begin to imagine. Unlike me, Tim cared about what the rest of the family thought and since now that we’ve been together for a while it is a topic that needs to be discussed.

“Whenever you’re ready babe.” I whispered, running my fingers through his hair slowly.

“How about when B gets back from his conference. We’ll stay that night for dinner.” I ground my teeth slightly, stress slowly building up in my gut at the thought of having to be around him and not being able to hide behind the wall I had worked so long to build between him and I.

“If you’re ready to make this public then I’ll be right there beside you.” The feelings of stress were quickly filling my every thoughts, the idea of being in a situation where I had to hold my tongue and try my best to swallow the hatred I still had towards my ex mentor was weighing heavily on me. When I finally heard Tim’s gentle voice I snapped out of my thoughts to realize Tim was now perched on my lap, staring at me with what I can only assume to be a worried look.

“Relax Jay,” He slowly stroked my shoulders, down to my elbows then back up over and over again. “If you aren’t ready to have a dinner with him, that is totally okay. I understand completely, you can head home before, I have no problem telling everyone on my own.” Our noses brushed for a second and I could feel his breath on my chin as I shook my head.

“I hate him, I hate how he makes me _feel_ , I get stressed out when I so much as think about him, all my muscles tense and I start to panic…” I said, looking down even though I knew he couldn’t see my features in the dark. “But, you’re my boyfriend and you two are close, so I’ll man up and go to support you.”

“ _Us_ , you’re supporting us.” Before I could look up I felt him wrap his arms tightly around my neck and nuzzle his head under my chin in a tight hug. “I think…” I wrapped my arms around his smaller waist and kissed his covered shoulder. “I think I might love you.” He whispered into my neck, only tightening his hold on me.

“Well y’know, I might just love you right back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always happy to hear what y'all thought, so please leave any comments! Also if this fic is well received I may do a second chapter of the actual dinner and the family's reaction to the news, but I'm still unsure. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
